The Glowing Bell
by Coolc341
Summary: What if the Ten Commandments were to take their brother, Meliodas, back by force? Elizabeth, Hawk, Merlin, Gowther, and the other sins have to embark on an adventure to find their captain, before the Commandments take over the world, that is.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at the Boar Hat. Elizabeth and Hawk had gone out to collect some food supplies, while Gowther and Merlin were visiting King Arthur.

Meliodas was alone in the Tavern, he had stayed behind to serve any customers that decided to come in.

An uneasy feeling started to creep up into his stomach, he could feel a familiar magical power coming closer. _Very_ familiar.

He temporarily brushed it off. "It's probably just a side affect of my powers returning..." He thought to himself, not quite convinced.

The bell rung as the door swung open, causing a small breeze to run throughout the Tavern.

"Welcome to the Boar Ha-" Meliodas stopped Mid-sentence. The man standing in the doorway had short silver hair, with the same hair style as Meliodas.

He was taller and more Bulky than Meliodas, though they both shared the same facial features. The man looked Meliodas in the eyes, calmly smiling.

Meliodas immediately went into full alert, ready to attack. "Estrossa!" he muttered under his breath as he narrowed his eyes. Estrossas lips twitched upwards as his eyes shone with amusement at his brothers display.

"Hello, Brother." As Meliodas went to advance, Estrossa pulled out a glowing red bell. "Ah, Ah, Ah." He rung it twice.

Meliodas stopped. His back straightened up, hands falling to his sides. His eyes turned jet black as his head drooped down. A demonic mark appeared on his forehead.

"Good boy!" Estrossa exclaimed. **"Now come here."** He said in a rather commanding tone. Meliodas slowly walked towards Estrossa, as if he was in a trance.

" **Good.** Now, we have work to do." Smiling, the man spread out his arms, and jet black wings grew around them.

Meliodas did the same. He put both of his arms out, and another pair of wings came out. **"Yes.. Brother.."**

Meliodas said, voice dreary. Then, they both shot up and disappeared into the sky. Leaving only two scorch marks on the ground below them.

-  
Elizabeth's P.O.V -

Hawk was ranting. "The Nerve!" He huffed. "Some people just have no respect for pigs whatsoever!"

"H-Hawk-sama.. T-to be fair, you aren't something townspeople see everyday, ya'know..?" Elizabeth meekly replied.

Hawk looked at her. "HE BEAT ME WITH A POLE!" Hawk was practically blowing steam out of his nose.

Elizabeth looked ahead. She could see the Tavern. Elizabeth pointed, "Look! W-were almost home. We can patch you up there!"

Elizabeth sweetly smiled as Hawk started to calm down. Elizabeth noticed the door to the tavern was open. Something wasn't right.

She walked through the open door. "Sir Meliodas? We're home!" No response. Meliodas was nowhere in sight.

Elizabeth placed her bags down and looked around upstairs. Nobody was home. "Ugh." Hawk sighed. "Meliodas is probably just out screwing around."

She was worried it was something more. "Why would Sir Meliodas leave the door open..?" Hawk looked back at the open door.

"Being the care-free guy he is, he probably just left without a second thought." Hawk replied.

Elizabeth sighed and went to close the door. "Maybe you're right-" That's when Elizabeth noticed the marks on the ground.

It looked like two pairs of scorch marks. Elizabeth could feel something was wrong, very wrong. She looked back at the Pig in the corner.

"H-Hawk! Come here! Look!" Hawk slowly walked over. "What is it now?" She pointed at the two marks on the ground.

Hawk started to realize something was wrong. He looked back at Elizabeth. "Lets call Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Gowther crouched onto the ground to feel the marks.

"Well?" Elizabeth questioned anxiously.

He looked up at the frantic girl, eyes filled with anticipation. An emotion he could never come to understand.

"There is a risk. But I might be able to track whatever happened here."

Merlin looked to Elizabeth, "Gowther has been testing the limits of his powers, if we can find a sample from the time the incident happened, he can look into the past and track it."

Hawk looked to Merlin. "So your saying we just have to find a hair or finger print? If it's that easy, why not use the scorch marks? There's bound to be a connection."

"Unless they have magic fused into them, It's basically useless." Merlin replied.

"Can you try..?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Merlin looked at her. "I could, but there's no guaranteeing it will work. So don't get your hopes up."

"But what do you think happened to cause these burns? He could have been taken, but If he went down, it wouldn't be because of a human."

Gowther said emotionlessly. Merlin had started to walk towards the barrels of beer.

"And if it was just an accident, he would have tried to repair it. Or just left us a note telling us where he's going."

Elizabeth looked worried. "A-are you implying that something.. _inhuman_... was here?"

Gowther started to talk. "Meliodas isn't human. Neither is King, or Me, or-"

Merlin cut him off. "We could be getting worried for nothing. Me and Gowther will test the marks for magic."

"What about us?" The pig asked, slightly annoyed and feeling left out in a way. (Probably because of the.. 'pole' incident earlier.)

Merlin glared at the pig. "I'm getting there."

"Meanwhile, you two go anyone around town if anyone has seen Meliodas recently."

They both had nodded and headed out the door, while Merlin and Gowther got to work.

Zeldris POV -

"He's taking forever! What is Estrossa doing to in there?" Zeldris said, annoyed by the wait. He had black hair spiked to the side, with the same build and facial

features as Meliodas.

He had the same demon marking as Meliodas, though it was above his left eye instead of his right. He also carried a short sword on the belt around his waist.

Estrossa had come home with Meliodas, using a bell infused with darkness to get him there. He had taken him into a cave to turn him back to how he used to be.

And had told the other demons to wait outside.

It'd been an hour since they disappeared into the cave. Zeldris was getting worried. He'd never admit it, though.

Derrierie glared at her impatient brother. "Taking it from the ass, Don't fucking rush him."

Derrierie had long, scruffy blonde hair. She wore no clothes, instead she used her own darkness to cover her breast and waist area.

She had a demonic marking on her left cheek, which represents a beasts' open mouth with a ball in the middle. While also strongly resembling Meliodas.

Monspiet looked at her, "I want Estrossa to do the job right. If he rushes, Meliodas won't be the brother we know. Instead he'll be some mushy little shit afraid of  
killing humans. So shut the fuck up, Zeldris."

He paused for a second. "Correct?" Derrierie nodded. Monspiet was a tall man with dark purple hair and a small mustache. Unlike the other demons-  
(Besides Meliodas)

-His demon markings were on the right side of his face consisting of three lines. The outer two curving outward. He wore a cloak in which covered most of his body.

Underneath the cloak he was shirtless, with Jet black matter covering his arms and torso. He was also very muscular, and stood on the tips of his toes.

Just then, Meliodas and Estrossa came out. Meliodas wore two armored gloves, and had no shirt on. Half his chest was covered in jet black markings.

He had black pants and a red glowing bell hanging from a silver chain attached to them. He also had jet black eyes and his demonic marking above his right eye.

"Damn it! I feel like I've been asleep for three thousand years." He declared as he stretched his arms out. Derrierie smiled. Her brother was back.

Zeldris was relived. Most of the clan was. But Galan had his suspicions. (It was probably because he got his ass whooped.) But decided to wait rather than act.

Meliodas looked at the clan _. "_ Now, from what I understand, I sided with... ** _Humans_**?" By The way "Humans" came out, anyone could tell, he was disgusted.

Estrossa frowned as he spoke up. "They tricked you. The Demon Lord informed us." The other Demons could feel bloodlust start coming out from Meliodas.

It would be overwhelming for any normal human. He then sighed, and calmed down. Meliodas looked to Derrierie. "I'm hungry."

She smiled. "Taking it from the ass, Massacre?" Which to Meliodas and The rest of the clan, translated to, "Want to get something to eat? It'll be fun." Meliodas

nodded. Derrierie and Meliodas took off to go create a massacre, while devouring human souls. Galan watched them go. His suspicions of Meliodas faded.

Galan sighed, _"So you've finally come back to us, Meliodas."_


	3. Chapter 3

\- Meliodas POV - He landed onto solid ground, Derrierie by his side.

His head hurt like hell, and he felt angry for siding with humans, causing a bloodlust to rage in inside of him.

There was only one human he would ever trust. And he was dead.

Derrierie looked over to him, "Ready? It's been 3,000 years. I think it's time that we had some fun."

Meliodas looked at her and sighed, slightly calming his rage. "I guess we could have some fun." He smiled.

"Dispair twins?" She asked in a playful tone.

Meliodas smilied at the name. "Dispair twins." He confirmed to her.

They both headed into the warm, welcoming town. Ready to make the towns peoples lives into a living hell.

\- Merlins POV -

She slowly took part of the wood and dived it into a clar white goo. It started to create tiny air bubbles in the substance.

"There's more than expected, there was powerful magic here..." She muttered.

Merlin grabbed a dropper and slowly sucked some of the bubbles into it. She grabbed a leather book from the corner.

"Archnate, Kameri, Draken.. Arakrihte." She chanted quietly. The bubbles inside of the dropper popped. Dark magic filled the dropper.

Demons _Magic? This dosn't look good._ Merlin thought to herself.

"Gowther! Come here!" The Wizard called out.

"Yes, Merlin?" Gowther asked waling into the room. Slightly tilting his head.

"Analize this magic." She handed the vile of Darkness to Gowther, in which he thourogly inspected.

"It looks like either Captin used his Demonic powers, or another demon came here." Gowther analized.

"Hmm, Captin wouldn't use his powers unless it was an emergency, so assuming it was a demon is a possability, but there is also-"

"Gowther!" Merlin cut him off. She was looking at the vile, clearly getting impatent.

He looked at her, then got back on track. "I'll try analizing this to the best of my ability. but there's no guarantying it will work."

Gother stated, then proceeded to summon his Sacred Teasure. The bow appeared in his hand, as he extracted an arrow from it.

He used his newly found power on the arrow. It changed from a purple light to green. He then plunged the arrow into the substance.

Images of a silver haired man resembiling Meliodas popped into his head. Then one of a red bell. And Finally, two of Captin walking twords

the silver haired man, looking quite dazed. Then him and the man taking off. Gowther looked back to Merlin and explained what he saw.

"It seems the situation is more dire than we originally thought." He stated bluntly.

Just then, Elizabeth opened the tavern doors, looking flustered.

She looked at Merlin. "I-I'm sorry... I couldn't find any information on Meliodas.. But we did find... _someone else_..."

She then led a little girl though the door. The girl looked deeply disturbed. She was shaking. Her pupils were dilated, and she started to twitch.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she lifted part of the cloak up, revealing her to be covered in blood, but to put it quite frankly, Not her Own.


	4. Chapter 4

There was fire everywhere, Screams of innocent people rang out throughout the town.  
It all happened in the blink of an eye, Two seemingly young Twins came in. Both Sporting Golden Blonde hair, With Black eyes and markings on their faces. The boy had worn a warm smile, as he walked up, everyone had temporarily let their guard down.  
That was all It took. I should have noticed something was wrong, what would two children be doing this far in the woods? There had been reports of Villages being wiped off the map, No real evidence of the main cause. We should have been more cautious. We should have listened.  
 _We should have listened..._

 **\- Villagers Flashback -**

 **Chiefs P.O.V. -**

Everyone was on high alert. There had been multiple reports of villages getting wiped off the map recently.  
It had started with people just losing there minds. Bodies there, but it seemed there was nobody in them.

Recently, it's gotten brutal. Houses ripped apart, graphic murders, Exc.

Two children came into the village. They both had golden Blonde hair, and bright, vibrant green eyes.

They both wore short sleeved white t-shirts, red shorts, and black boots. Though the boy had a chain bracelet with a silver bell on it, it was glowing a light shade of red.

He looked like he was on the verge of crying, his hair was messed up and he was clutching the girls hand.

The girl came up to me, "P-Please.." She looked up at me. Looking as if she was trying to keep her cool.

I locked gazes with the girl as I knelt down on one knee, "How did you get here, little ones?"

Most of the villagers were tense. Not fully trusting the duo. It was awfully suspicious that they just _happened_ to stumble upon a village concealed from the rest of the world in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and forest.

"O-our parents.. We went camping with them." The girl started.

"I saw a bunny a-and chased it. I-I-I-!" The boy tried to finish, but then melted into hysterics.

He pressed his head into his sisters Chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned down and whispered something in his ear. He stopped crying after a while. They were about the same height, the girl barely an inch above the boy.

I looked back to the girl, "What are your names children?" I asked them.

They looked at each other hesitantly, then nodded. The boy turned towards the villagers.

"Our Names... Are M-Meliodas and Derrierie."

 **Derrierie POV -**

I looked down at Meliodas.

 _'Damn, he's a pro.'_ I thought.

He had decided he wanted to have fun with this set of villagers.

I agreed, the others had been way to boring. I was trying not to break into a deranged grin,

It took all my efforts, causing me to make a rather convincing face of desperation as I bit my lip.

The only thing that wasn't a total lie about this was that him and I were siblings.

I was slightly surprised when he nestled his head into my chest making, sobbing noises. Just then... He couldn't hold it anymore, and broke into a full on maniacal grin.

It had been a while since we've done this script, so we'd gone all out this time.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Keep your cool for now, we'll have our fun later."

The villagers were so tense, it was fucking hilarious! The looks on their faces were priceless.

It was a mix between Pity, Distrust, and Discomfort.

We both hated being Pitied. But soon we would gain their trust, then we could have some real fun.

-  
Meliodases POV -

I released Derrierie, gaining composure of my excitement.

The Chief let out a sigh and brought us into the village. He showed us around.

Laughter laced the air. Children were playing, Dandelions literally _EVERYWHERE_.

Happiness radiated off each citizen of the town individually. It was disgusting.

 _'Oh well.'_ I thought. _'We'll kill them soon anyways.'_

The Chief showed us where the elderly stay,

Where they keep the children, _'They should be fun,'_

Where they sleep,

Where they eat,

And finally, a hut we weren't, under any circumstances, allowed to go in. Where they keep all their riches.

The Chief turned around to say hello to one of the children playing in the vast fields of flowers surrounding them. Back facing the twins.

Big Mistake.

I smiled, letting loose my bloodlust and dropping the act, Derrierie followed suit and did the same.

It took me one second to strike nearby villagers. It took her less than a second to immobilize the man.

It was time to have some fun.

-  
 **Little Girls P.O.V -**

I felt something behind me, it was a horrible, Horrible feeling. But I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like someone.. Or Some _thing_ was just dying to taste my blood.

I turned around to see one of the twins stabbing sharp, black blades that were once her nails directly into the Chiefs legs. The Chief yelled out in pain.

For the people who didn't sense something was wrong with the two, the scream defiantly got the rest of the villagers attention.

Everyone was shocked. The looks on their faces explained it all, _'What the hell!?_ ' They practically screamed.

I tore my eyes off the Chief to look for the other twin. He was about five paces away from the girl.

I watched as villagers feel like bowling pins at just a touch of his palm. Floating White balls came out my friends their mouths as their bodies collapsed.

The boy seemed to be collecting them. I watched as he stacked them into his hands. Those.. Things, added to the goosebumps I already had. I had a horrible feeling about them.

A large _'SHICK'_ Sound woke everyone out of their shock. The chief fell to his knees as the girl tore out the blades

The girl laughed. "Taking it from the ass, Are you all just going to stand there, or will you put up another pitiful excuse for a resistance?"

Her words felt like acid pressing into my heart. I felt powerless.

The villagers picked up their weapons and started charging towards the girl, the giddy mood replaced with.. What was this feeling again? Oh, right. Bloodlust.

The boy grinned, calmly walking beside the girl. "Now this is more like it!" He exclaimed happily.

He rose up his hand and snapped. All our crops, huts, and Greenland alit with Dark Purple flames.

The men continued to charge, while the women ran towards their assigned hut, hoping to get there before their babies burned to death.

Unfortunately, when they got into their huts, they started burning themselves. Desperately, most Mothers ignored the flames engulfing their bodies and ran to their babies.

When I looked at the twins again, I saw their vibrant green eyes replaced with a jet black color. The boy had a strange mark above his eye, whist the girl had a different mark on her cheek. The marks color matched their eye color. I was petrified.

One by one, villagers fell. I watched as my mother, my baby sister, and my best friend hid behind one of the huts. I could sense pain etching itself onto my face.

I watched as the Boy walked up to my Mom, grinning as he kneeled down towards her. **HE WAS FUCKING GRINNING.**

I ran in front of my mom, pushing him backwards onto his arse. I stretched my arms out in front of her. "P-Please, Leave Them Alone!"

I cried as I tilted my head towards the ground, waiting for death to come. Silently pleading. He stopped for a second, then stood up and smiled.

"Alright." He said as he walked towards the other demon. My eyes widened as I looked up to see him walk away. "O-Oh thank god.."

I turned back to my mom kneeling down and hugging her, crying in her arms. She wrapped one arm around the baby and the other around me.

I felt my best friend grab my hand. "My god, Britney. Thank you.. Thank you so much." She was on the verge of tears, trying her best to stay strong in the midst of the surrounding death. I looked down, trying to dry my own tears.

I could hear the piercing screams surrounding us. I heard my friend gasp, as I looked back up at her. I saw the female demon grabbing her by the collar. "W-What-"

I was then drug backwards, and forced to look into the eyes of the male demon that had just tried to murder my family.

I shuddered, suddenly frozen with fear. I quickly recovered and put on the bravest face I could muster at the time, though I was 90& sure the fear was written all over my face.

"W-W-Why!? You said you'd leave my f-f-family alone!" My voice cracked at the end, and I could feel my pupils dilate.  
Meanwhile the male demon just snickered.

"Oh.. I'm not going to do anything to them." He said. It sent chills up my spine as he smirked. It was one of the most horrifying smirks I'd ever seen in my life.  
He tilted his head down as his hair covered his eyes, meanwhile his smirk turned into a grin. His voice had a slight echo at the end, and sounded as if multiple people were talking at once. Adding to the fear slowly consuming my body.

 **"You are."** He said as he tiled his head up. His eyes seemed to pierce though me, Even through the striking Black, I felt like I was looking into the gates of hell.  
Decorated onto his features was one of the widest grins I'd ever seen. His teeth were razor sharp and his breath reeked of a metallic scent.  
I could see blood on his teeth in multiple areas, slowly dripping down his teeth.

"W-What!?" I managed to sputter out after my brain comprehended what he had just said. I tried to move, but I realized I was paralyzed.

He then dropped me, and my body started moving on it's own. I stood up and turned around, to see my best friend.  
Her once blue, vibrant eyes were a blurred teal color. She looked empty inside. I glanced at my Mothers shaking forum, gently cradling the crying baby in her arms.  
I felt a knife being thrust into my hand. The first thing I noticed about it, was that it was jet black. Just like the colors of the markings on the male demon-  
or should I say- Meliodases body. If that even is his real name.

It had dark purple sparks crackling around it, and the blade looked as if it was on fire. What I wouldn't have gave to turn around and stab the demon.  
I felt hands being placed on my shoulders and heard a blurred whisper echo throughout my head. I couldn't make out what it was saying.  
When the male demon let go, my body started moving on its own again, walking towards my mother.

I then recalled what the male demon had said, _"I'm not going to kill them... **You are**."_ I felt a sickening twist in my stomach as I desperately tried to move my body.  
Though it was all in vain, because before I knew it, I was standing in front of my mother. Tears slowly dripped down her face as she turned her head up to look at me.  
She started making sobbing noises.

After that, I felt as I raised the blade above my head, my mothers terror filled eyes watching me. She started pleading for me to stop, to snap out of it.  
I felt tears forming in the corners my eyes as I plunged the blade directly where her lungs were. _'No... NO!'_ I screamed mentally, desperate to move, to try and save her.

Alas, luck was not on my side. My body wouldn't listen to my mind as I repeated the motion, In, Out, In, Out. It made a _'Shick'_ sound every time the blade went inside her. I then heard more choking noises, and watched as my mothers blood made it's way into her throat, and she choked to death on it. Blood spurted out of her mouth and onto my face and clothes.

The baby, still wrapped in my mothers arms, was hysterical.  
I heard the blurred voice in my head once again, and my hand reached of the babys head and lifted it up like that, then slammed it down on the ground. I heard a crack.

Once it was on the ground, I flipped it to its front side and grabbed my blade and put it to my baby sisters neck.

 _'No.. Oh god, please no..'_ I mentally whispered in horror. I heard the same _'Shick'_ sound again and again as I used the blade in a sawing motion on my sisters neck.  
I then watched as her head rolled off. I wanted to vomit, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me.

I then proceeded to walk up to the male demon, and stand next to him. The tears flowing down my face wouldn't stop and my hands were slightly shaking.  
I felt the knife get lifted out of my hand, and it was replaced with an axe. I noticed my friend was armed with a sword. We were both pushed forward at the same time.

My feet moved on their own again as I charged towards my friend, her doing the same. I raised up my axe and she raised up her sword. When I was in striking distance,  
our weapons clanked together. I heard a chorus of laugher behind me. One voice was male and the other female. They were laughing with sadistic glee.

For what felt like hours we fought each other. Then, I made a blow. I stabbed her in the side, and watched as blood gushed out of the wound. Her eyes returned to it's normal color as she muttered her last words. "You.. Monster." She spat out. My heart broke in two. I heard clapping from behind me, My body turned around.

The male was clapping and the female was cheering for me. They were sitting on what appeared to be a black cloud, hovering 4 feet above the ground I watched as the male jumped down, and flashed me another sadistic smile. I felt his hands on my shoulders and he leaned closer into my ear and said,  
"Remember, Kid. In this world, it's kill or be killed. But I'll spare you for today." His last sentence had a disturbingly cheery tone to it.

As he walked back to his sister, I felt myself gradually gaining control of my body. The knife fell out of my hand as I dropped to my knees. I started vomiting all over.

I clenched my sides, the things that just happened coming back to haunt me again and again. _'I'm a monster. A Monster.'_ Those words kept repeating in my head.  
I heard the voices of my Mom, Best friend, and multiple villagers. All chanting the same thing, _'Monster'._

They kept chanting. Over, and over, and over. I couldn't take it anymore. I used all the strength I could muster and forced myself onto my feet.  
I covered my ears, and ran as fast as my legs would take me. Trying to get away from the voices.

I don't know how long I ran, or how far. But as I was running, I felt my legs get weaker. I collapsed to my knees, several leaves cracking breaking as I fell.  
When I looked up, I noticed I was in an unfamiliar part of the forest. A silver haired women, followed by a pig came out of the bushes. "H-hello?" She stuttered.

When she spotted me, she ran over she knelt down. "A-Are you okay? Where's your parents? Did you get lost?" She was sputtering questions, and she obviously didn't know what to do. She noticed the blood on my clothes. "Are you bleeding!? Oh my god, Here, let me help!"

I watched as she put her hands on my chest and I started to glow a slight golden, she lifted up my shirt and looked underneath it. I had no cuts down there.  
"S-S-Sorry to be blunt, But did someone to this to you? D-Did you get attacked? W-What happened to you?" She asked. "D-Demon.." I managed to force out of my throat.

I could barely forum words, My throat was too dehydrated. After I stopped for a moment, the memories started to come back. I placed my hands on my head and started screaming. I remembered so vividly. Stabbing my mother, decapitating my sister, murdering my best friend, and most of all, the words she said before she died.

The lady shook me violently, a stopped screaming and let go of my head as I snapped out of my trance. But the only words I could seem to forum was 'Monster.'  
I kept muttering it again and again. The word coming to haunt me.

She grabbed me by the hand and started leading me. I think the pig was saying something, but my mind was somewhere else. When I finally looked up again, I was being stared at by a guy with spikey white hair, and red clothes with silver studs. It exposed his abs and stomach. The second one was a purple haired woman.  
She had the biggest breasts I've ever seen, the only thing covering her nipples was purple cloth. The third was a person whos gender I couldn't determine, with short dark pink hair and glasses.

I noticed the womans lips were moving, but I couldn't hear her. The voices in my head were too loud. Repeating and repeating. I then felt hands rest on my shoulders from behind, the memories of the demon came back twice as bad. I started to scream as I backed up. I felt my eyes roll up and everything around me turned black.

-End Flashback-

* * *

 **I'M ALIVEEEEE~ x'D No, I'm not dead yet. Lol, sorry I took so long to get the chapter out. I was in the middle of making it when I decided to reread the last chapters. Apparently I wrote a chapter with a whole different plot than what I was originally planning to write. I don't know how the hell it happened, but it did. (I also noticed all of the typos and weirdly phrased sentences, so I'm sorry for that. x-x ) After that, when I finally finished it, while I was checking for typos and re-reading it, when I hit save it said I wasn't connected to a network. Apparently my parents turned off the Wifi so I'd spend more time with them, and I had to re-do the whole thing. Oh joy. SO I'M FINALLY FINISHED. Also, If anyone finds any typos or gets confused by the story, feel free to Pm me or put your question in the reviews and I'd be glad to answer. Thanks for all the positive reviews, and I'll see you next chapter. ^^**

 ***Gets onto a horse and rides majestically into the sunset.***


End file.
